PollDump 21 10 2011
PollDump_21_10_2011 ? 1 Revo 0 SHUT IT DOWN more food 2 yes 0 THIS SHIT IS RAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW, SHUT IT DOWN! where to with bourdain 4 Asia Special 1 Liberia 0 Saudi Arabia 1 Greek Islands welp 3 finish out with the special 0 back to regular programming Chess 0 Busy working on the site 5 Masturbating Have you ever drunk cucumber flavoured beer? 0 Yes 2 No I'm a faget Kitties 3 CHEEEEEEN 0 Orin 0 That other cat I can never remember the name of My Polls 2 Are dumb and only offer one answer anyone would ever pick 3 answer 2 Have you cleaned your screen this week? 1 yes 6 no Red eyes vs makoto 1 red eyes 0 red eyes 0 red eyes 2 mako... red eyes Red eyes vs Makoto 0 Red Eyes 0 Makoto 3 Wakamoto Biggest Faggot 3 Fukkireta 0 Chiruno 0 Outlaw 1 ds Shuffle? 1 yay! 1 Shuffling won't redeem this list Fuck it I'm not actually in the mood for both of them. Pick. 0 Boy Next Year 0 Ass We Can 2 Stop being a faggot and watch both 0 Watch neither (this will be ignored) Well, considering its 1:40 and I'm fucking insane at the moment, I'm going to write something. Hell this time, choose. Not like I'm getting more than two votes. 3 Sword of the Hunter - Been a while since we've seen lolis eh? 1 Fall From Grace - Need to get going with this. 2 Denshi is a Mecha Musume - I need a better title. You peer out the window, tracing the passing clouds with your eyes. Its a relaxing sight but, given the altitude and cloud coverage, you couldn't make out much of the view. The other three had since fallen asleep, though that was hours ago. Maybe you should wake one of them up. 1 Abigail. 2 Arai. 0 Alex. 1 Just leave them to sleep. She was sitting across from you, leaning her head on the edge of the windows. She was already stirring slightly, so you figure you may as well wake up the newest addition to your har-ahem. . .team. 2 Nudge her gently. 1 Kick her in the shin. You reach across and nudge her gently in the shoulder. Her eyes flutter for a moment before she rubs them, "Nnngh, we're landing. . .?" She wearily looks out of the window, ". . ." 3 "I just got bored." 1 "Thought we should talk." She stares at you exasperatedly for a moment before being cut off by a yawn, ". . .You. . .woke me up. . .for that?" She resumes the stare shortly, but you could hardly take her seriously with the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 0 "Yup." 2 "Hey, when else am I going to have a chance to just talk to you?" She gives a quick look at the other two who are passed out around you. Alex was slumped forward, nodding up and down in her seat while Abby was leaning on your shoulder. Alex simply points at her, "That should be interesting when she wakes up. . .Well, what do you even want to talk to me about?" 4 "Just getting to know you better." 0 "Why you're still with us." She gives another cursory glance to the other two present. Narrowing her eyes, she leans forward, "You wouldn't happen to have some sort of ulterior motive, would you? I mean I AM noticing something about your choice in companions. . ." 0 "I'm not a. . .I TRY not to be. . ." 1 "This and that are two different things." 1 "You're a bit too brash for me to be interested."